The Park
by mzmroxx
Summary: Nagihiko is bored and relys on Rima for some fun. The two go to the park to enjoy some ice cream, and maybe something else...? Rimahiko!


**Hi all! Welcome to my Rimahiko oneshot. **

**Yes, I know V-Day was yesterday. And yes, there were a lot of V-Day fiction, but I didn't feel like making a V-Day oneshot. Me and my stubbornness. Anyway, I just wanted to share this with you all.**

**And to those who read my story 'The Social Food Chain', I'll be updating that, hopefully, by the end of the week. ^^**

**Enjoy! I don't own Shugo Chara! Owned by Peach-Pit.**

**

* * *

**

The petite blonde sat in her baby blue room, reading her favorite gag manga. It was the latest issue, and funnier than ever. KusuKusu sat on her shoulder, giggling and laughing at the jokes. The girl giggled and laughed along with her. After she had finished it, she put it on her book shelf and went to her desk to finish her math homework.

As she was working on a difficult equation, her phone dinged. She had received a new text. The girl sighed and opened her phone. The text read:

_Good afternoon Rima-chan ^^ _Rima somewhat smiled when she saw the sender. Nagihiko. She had given him his number because they were friends. After they graduated, the two settled their differences. In the end, they became the best of friends, and Rima no longer had to protect Amu from the 'purple-headed cross dresser'. In fact, Amu probably wouldn't even notice: she was too busy texting Ikuto.

_Hi :) _

Rima went back to her math equation and gasped when she realized she had made an error. She erased the error and solved the equation. Rima closed her math workbook and leaned back in her seat. Today was supposed to be a calming Sunday. And yet, she wanted something exciting to happen. Being home by herself while her parents filed divorce papers at work wasn't any fun.

"Hey, hey, Rima!" Rima looked over to KusuKusu, who was balancing herself on an orange ball. Rima giggled slightly when KusuKusu fell off.

"Don't hurt yourself silly." KusuKusu weakly giggled. Her phone dinger once more.

_I'm bored….feel like coming out for ice cream? _Rima gulped a bit.

_Fine, whatever. But you're buying. I'll b at the park in 10._

Rima closed her phone, not bothering to check for a reply, and exited her room. KusuKusu followed behind her. Rima walked to the front of her house and put on a pair of her heeled boots, a jacket, and flipped her hair. KusuKusu sat on Rima's shoulder. The two left her house.

Wind swept hair across her face as she walked. Rima buttoned her coat up until it was completely buttoned up. KusuKusu retreated to the pocket of her coat for warmth, and to not get blown away. Rima turned a few corners until she reached the southwest entrance of Seiyo Park. She began to walk along the cobblestone path.

"Over here, Rima-chan!" She turned and spotted Nagihiko sitting underneath the dead peach blossom tree. She climbed up the hill and sat next to him. "I was wondering what was taking you so long." Rima pouted.

"Shut up. And where's my ice cream?" Nagihiko handed her a cup of vanilla ice cream, decorated in chocolate sauce, rainbow sprinkles, and a cherry. Rima smiled and took the treat. "Thanks."

"No problem." The two began to eat their ice cream in silence. Rima glanced at Nagihiko—she noticed the way his hair sat on his shoulders, the way his intent gaze was focused on the dull gray of the sky, and the way he ate his ice cream so happily. Rima blushed slightly and turned her attention back to her ice cream.

Within minutes, she was finished, and bored. The silence between them wasn't awkward anymore, but just…silent. Rima stared at her feet. A harsh, cold wind swept by. Rima shivered.

"Are you cold? We can go somewhere warmer," Nagihiko told her. Rima shook her head.

"I'm fine."

"Ah…okay. By the way, nice shoes." Rima looked back at her shoes. _He hasn't said anything about these before. _

"They're old, but thanks." Nagihiko smiled. Rima looked at him again and saw him looking at her. She blushed and glared at him. "What?"

"Ah…nothing, I was just wondering…" Rima raised her eyes. Nagihiko took in a deep breath and looked back at her. "Remember when we were underneath the peach blossom tree a few days before graduation day?"

"Yes, I do." Rima sighed. She remembered that time—the time where her and Nagihiko talked on more mature terms, and where her parents announced the final decision of the divorce—but she didn't exactly like remembering it. "It's not something I like thinking about."

"I know, but do you remember how you said you wouldn't cry?" Rima looked at him, curiosity and slight annoyance written across her features.

"Yeah."

"Well, I was wondering, do you still think you can hold in your tears?" Another wind blew across their faces. The sharp stinging of the bitter cold made Rima shiver harder. Even though it was early March, it was still pretty cold. Nagihiko moved closer to Rima and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Rima blushed at the close contact. Nagihiko took her right hand and held it in his left. "You'll be warmer like this."

"Ah…okay. But, yes I do."

"Hmm…okay, just wondering." Nagihiko squeezed her shoulders, pulling her in closer. Rima's ear pressed against his chest. The harmonious beating of his heart soothed Rima in an odd kind of way. She closed her eyes.

"I can hear your heart beating…it's beating really fast." Nagihiko blushed a bit.

"Y-Yeah…" Nagihiko closed his eyes and rested his head on the tree. He felt himself becoming warmer, thanks to Rima's petite body. He smiled. "You're warm, Rima-chan."

"Thanks." The two remained silent for a few minutes. Rima felt happy. For once in a while, she felt happy. Nagihiko felt happy as well. Opportunities like this don't come around all the time, especially with the guardians around all the time.

"You know, it's nice to have some peace and quiet for once. I like Amu-chan, and Hotori-kun, and Souma-kun, but they surround us all the time." Rima chuckled.

"I can't blame you. Ever since we graduated, they've been sticks up our asses." Nagihiko and Rima shared a laugh.

"Such language, Rima-chan." Rima rolled her eyes.

"You're not my mother. Or maybe you are." Nagihiko laughed.

"Funny joke, midget." Rima laughed.

"Listen, Nagihiko…" Rima turned until her head was on his lap and she was looking up at him. "What do you think?"

"About?" Nagihiko began to run his fingers through her hair. Rima blinked a few times, and felt her heartbeat increase, but she didn't argue against the action. It actually felt kind of nice.

"About everything. Well, about the relationship between us." Rima stared up at him, her honey brown eyes serious, yet understanding.

Nagihiko's whole face turned red. Rima giggled.

"W-Well, I mean, we have a better connection than what we did in elementary school and…I sort of…umm…" Rima sat up and moved close to Nagihiko.

"Stop stuttering and spit it out." Nagihiko gulped and looked away.

"Forget it. There's no sense in making this more…complicated." Rima sat on her knees and sighed.

"I hate it when people leave me hanging. Just say it. It can't be that bad." Nagihiko looked at her, cheeks painted with red, and sighed. His orange eyes stared into her honey orbs. He wanted nothing more than to tell her, but he wasn't sure if she would…take it.

He decided to tell her.

"…fine, but I warned you." Rima nodded.

"Go on." Nagihiko gulped.

"…I sort of wonder if….us being in a….a…relationship…..would it be different or better?" Nagihiko looked down at his feet. He was embarrassed—this was his first confession to a girl, and one who was pretty passive and cold when she wanted to be.

Rima slightly gasped and felt her cheeks warm. Was this his confession? If it was, it was pretty cheesy. At the same time, it was sweet. Rima shifted until she was on her butt again, and close to him. She blushed, slightly, and looked at him. He was glancing at her.

"Umm….I sort of…wonder that, too." Nagihiko's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah." The two looked away.

"Well….should we?" Rima looked at him, a gentle expression on her face. She smiled.

"I guess that wouldn't be a bad idea." Nagihiko nodded.

"Cool….so, umm…I can hold your hand, and kiss you?" Rima stood up and dusted herself off. She began to walk down the hill. She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Let's not get too crazy, Nagihiko. How about we start with a first date?"

* * *

**And there you have it? I think it's a pretty good ending. What do you all think? R&R! **


End file.
